A Killing Love
by CCke
Summary: based on the Tv-show New adventures of Robin Hood; Someone is determined to have Marion’s love; and uses everything in his power to obtain it; please R&R!!!


TITLE: A killing love  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
E-MAIL: Eponine_Aset@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: romance, adventure, magic  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
SUMMARY: Someone is determined to have Marion's love; and uses everything in his power to obtain it  
  
DISCLAIMER: nope, they're not mine.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:This story is based on a story of mine, titled Killing Love. I apologise for any mistakes in the text; English is not my native language. Enjoy the story!! And some review or feedback would be lovely (so please!!! I don't like to beg but..please!!!!)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: This story isn't really based on the book, but on the TV- series; The New Adventures of Robin Hood. I've posted it here, 'cause I couldn't find NaoRH in the Tv-shows.  
  
***  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
'I'm just...walking around' She said while she turned around.  
  
'Yeah, right! While you are wearing that?!' Robin pointed at her dress.  
  
'Something wrong with the dress?'  
  
'It's...it's..I'm not used to see you in a dress anymore' he uttered  
  
'Robin, you've seen me in a dress for over ten years!'  
  
'It's...'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You're beautiful!' There, he said it. She started to blush.  
  
'Robin!'  
  
"Oho!" He thought, "Better didn't say that!"  
  
But before Marion could continue, they were interrupted by a forceful scream.  
  
'What was that?'  
  
'I have no idea! Let's find out!'  
  
As they arrived at the scene, they saw a village girl, caught by one of Prince John's  
  
soldiers; at least that's what he looked like. He was wearing a mask and had the girl  
  
tied up to a tree.  
  
Robin and Marion hide in the bushes. Marion took her whip, which she had kept hidden underneath  
  
her robe. They looked around for other soldiers. Maybe it was an ambush. But no, it was only  
  
the one masked soldier.  
  
'Let her go!' Robin stepped out of the bushes.  
  
'Well, well, Robin Hood, isn't it?'  
  
'Do as he says.' Now Marion showed herself.  
  
'Why Lady Fitzwalter! Always a pleasure to see you.' he said while he bowed,'Nice dress,  
  
Marion.' He laughed out loud.  
  
Marion turned red.  
  
'What's wrong, Milady? Don't like it?'  
  
'Marion, take it easy' Robin said as he saw her getting angry.  
  
'Oh I will!' she said while she unrolled her whip.  
  
'Oh, yes. I'd forgotten. Milady Fitzwalter can't have a decent conversation without a weapon.'  
  
'Marion, don't! He'll hurt the girl.'  
  
'But Robin, he insulted me!'  
  
'Oh, my most humble apologies, Milady' He said while he bowed again.  
  
Marion couldn't resist any longer. The leader cleaved the air, wrapped around the legs of the  
  
soldier and pulled him down to the ground. Robin ran towards him and tied him up while Marion  
  
freed the girl.  
  
'Thank you, Milady' she said.  
  
'It's all right, girl. And call me Marion.'  
  
The girl smiled.  
  
'Now let's see who our masked friend is' Robin said while he removed the mask.  
  
Marion gasped. 'William!' She uttered.  
  
'You know this guy?'  
  
'Yes..No..I mean... I used to know him'  
  
Robin gave her a non-understanding - look  
  
'He used to pay me a lot of visits'  
  
'At your father's castle?'  
  
'Yes. He's asked for my hand four times.'  
  
'Who is he?'  
  
'The son of Lord Annox.'  
  
***  
  
They returned to the village with the girl, and delivered William to the village magistrate.  
  
'I'll take care of him' the man had said while he pushed William into a cell.  
  
'Wait' Marion said 'I want to talk to him!'  
  
'Marion...' Robin said; he was having a bad feeling about this.  
  
'Just a moment Robin. I'll be right up. I just want to talk to him.'  
  
Robin left them alone.  
  
Marion removed the gag from William's mouth.  
  
'Marion' he whispered.  
  
'Why have you done that, William?'  
  
'I needed to see you. I knew this was the way!'  
  
'William...'  
  
'I love you, Marion. I know I can make you happy.'  
  
'I'm in love with Robin' she said.  
  
'He's an outlaw! Marion, you are a Lady!'  
  
The magistrate entered.  
  
'Sorry to interrupted, but the chariot is here. We're taking him away.'  
  
'Marion stood up, but William stopped her.  
  
'If I can't have you, then do accept this.' He said while he gave her an opal necklace.  
  
Then they took him away.  
  
***  
  
It seemed clear to Robin that Marion didn't want to talk about William to him. It was a part of  
  
her past he didn't know of. One of her secrets. Robin felt sad about it. There was something  
  
with this William, only he didn't know what it was. Had he hurt her? It must be, otherwise  
  
Marion wouldn't react like this. When they arrived at the compound she went straight to her hut.  
  
'What's wrong with Marion?' Little John asked, 'she didn't even say hello'  
  
'I know, John. I guess she's just tired.'  
  
'How were things in the village?' Little John asked  
  
Marion and Robin had left the day before for a nearby village to help a friend with the harvest.  
  
Peter grew up in Sherwood, but fell in love with Anne, and moved to the village about three years  
  
ago.  
  
'Fine. Marion has brought a dress for Diane's wedding'  
  
'And how's Peter?'  
  
'He's doing great! And Anne is pregnant.'  
  
'She is? That's wonderful news!' Little John was thrilled.  
  
'Do you know where Tuck is?'  
  
'He's at the river, with the children.'  
  
***  
  
Marion went to lie down on her bed. She was tired. And then there was William again. She'd  
  
hoped he'd stayed in France and that she'd never see him again, but no... She looked at the  
  
necklace he gave her. She putted it on. Then she tried to sleep.  
  
***  
  
When Robin arrived at the river, he was welcomed by the children's laughter.  
  
'Robin, over here!'  
  
He spotted Tuck surrounded by the children at the water's edge.  
  
'I need to talk to you' Robin said as he walked up to Tuck, 'I'm worried about Marion'  
  
Tuck told the children to get back to the compound, then he urged Robin to sit down.  
  
'On our way back, we met with a soldier. He'd captured a village girl. It seemed he knew Marion  
  
very well. He was really annoying and Marion gave him a taste of her whip. We freed the girl  
  
and unmasked the soldier.'  
  
Tuck listened to Robin's story. He felt Robin was really worried for Marion and he knew Robin  
  
loved her more than anything in this world.  
  
'Marion knew him. It was William of Annox, James' brother.'  
  
'James of Annox? I didn't know he had a brother!'  
  
'Neither did I, but it seems this William... it's like he's done something to Marion.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'I don't know.' Robin ran his hand through his hair.  
  
'And how does Marion knows him?'  
  
'He appeared to be a marriage candidate'  
  
'Do you want me to talk to her?' Tuck offered.  
  
'Thank you, Tuck' Robin said as he got up.  
  
***  
  
'Marion?' Tuck asked 'Are you asleep?'  
  
'No, come on in, Tuck'  
  
Marion was lying on her bed.  
  
'Let me guess, Robin has send you?'  
  
'Yes. He's really worried about you, girl. He wanted me to talk to you.'  
  
'There's no reason to be worried. But thanks for your concern.'  
  
'Are you sure? You're looking quite pale, Marion'  
  
' I'm OK. I take it you know the whole story.'  
  
Tuck nodded.  
  
'I just didn't expect to see William again.'  
  
'Tell me about him'  
  
'Well, he has asked for my hand four times...'  
  
'A second Guy of Gisborne then?'  
  
Marion smiled.  
  
'He didn't give up! He was furious when he found out I was promised to someone else.'  
  
'I see'  
  
'I'd like to get some rest now, friar. If you don't mind?' Marion said as she lay down again.  
  
Tuck nodded and left her tent. He went to look for Robin, but couldn't find him, so he went  
  
to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning robin went to check on Marion. She was still in her hut. As he entered he saw  
  
her lying on her bed, shivering. He went towards her and gently touched her face. She had a  
  
high fever. Robin tried to wake her up, but failed. 'Marion!' He called her name while he  
  
gently slapped her in the face in an attempt to wake her. No reaction. He went of to find Tuck.  
  
'***  
  
'She's in some kind of coma. I can't help her for now.'  
  
'She's whispering.' Robin noticed.  
  
'Because of the fever, I guess.'  
  
Tuck tapped Robin on his shoulder and left the tent, leaving Marion and Robin alone.  
  
He went to sit down by her side, holding her hand while his other hand was gently stroking her  
  
face.  
  
'Oh, Marion, what's wrong?'  
  
A tear escaped and ran down his cheek.  
  
She was talking in her sleep. Tuck said it was the fever. She was calling his name, and William's.  
  
***  
  
Marion found herself in a beautiful chamber. A large bed with satin sheets, a huge mirror,  
  
numerous dresses,...  
  
She sat down and let the chambermaid brush her hair. William entered and kissed her.  
  
'You're looking beautiful today, my love'  
  
She smiled. The chambermaid left the room.  
  
'I have as surprise for you, for our wedding anniversary'  
  
'But that's not until next month!'  
  
'I know, but I want to give it to you now' He urged her to the bed.  
  
'Now, close your eyes.'  
  
He gently kissed her and putted a beautiful opal necklace around her neck. She gasped when she felt the cold metal on her skin.  
  
'It's magnificent, William'  
  
'I knew you'd like it. Now, come with me.' He helped her up and they walked to the courtyard.  
  
'Bring him out, Tom!' William said to the boy. Some time later he returned with a magnificent black stallion.  
  
'That's my anniversary gift to you, my love!'  
  
'He's..He's so beautiful, William!' She kissed him. ' I'll take him for a ride.'  
  
She dressed up and left on her new horse, heading for the forest. She really loved the forest, its peace. She started to sing.  
  
'Good morning Milady!' A man was standing in the middle of the road, forcing her to stop. He was wearing a brown cloak, and she couldn't see his face. A brown string of hair escaped underneath his hood.  
  
'Good morning' she said, a bit uncomfortable.  
  
'Don't you have a little donation to make, Milady?'  
  
'What for?'  
  
'A good cause, the poor!'  
  
'Who's asking?'  
  
Then two other men approached. One was a tall man with long, blond hair. He was holding a large stick. The other one was dressed as a friar.  
  
'You don't recognise Robin Hood, Milady?' the friar said  
  
'Robin Hood?'  
  
'Would the Lady please descend?'  
  
The man they called Robin Hood approached her and helped her down her horse.  
  
'Robert!' she whispered.  
  
'Hello, Marion'  
  
'Is it really you?'  
  
'It's me' he said while he hugged her tightly.  
  
'Robin' the tall man said  
  
'It's all right, Little John. This is Marion.' Robin said as he took of his hood.  
  
'Your Lady huh?'  
  
Robin smiled. Marion turned red.  
  
'I'm married now' she said.  
  
'Come with us to our hideout. We've got lots to talk about!'  
  
They took her to the compound. Robin showed her around and then took her to the river. They went to sit down on a tree-trunk.  
  
'Whom are you married to?' he asked.  
  
'William of Annox. But Robin, let's not talk about that! We haven't seen each other in years!'  
  
'I missed you, Marion'  
  
'I missed you too'  
  
He bend forward to kiss her, but she turned her head away.  
  
'I'm married now.' She said while she was fighting to hold back her tears. She had wait for this moment for such a long time; to see Robin again, to love him. But she was married now; to William. And she was happy. At least that's what she told herself. William did love her, but he also hurt her.  
  
'I love Marion. I always have.'  
  
Marion broke down in tears.  
  
'Oh Robin'  
  
She didn't resist anymore when Robin tried to kiss her again.  
  
***  
  
Robin stayed by her side all day and night, but there were no changes. He decided to see Olwyn. Maybe he could help her.  
  
He entered the cave; As usual it was a mess. He spotted Olwyn behind his desk, hidden behind a mountain of books.  
  
'Olwyn?'  
  
'Hello, Robin. I've been expecting you!'  
  
'I'm here for Marion. She's in some kind of coma.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'Can you help her?'  
  
'No, the only one who can save her is she. But you can help her.'  
  
'How? And why is she in this coma?'  
  
It's this amulet she got from William. He wants to make her pay.'  
  
'Because she refused to marry him?'  
  
'Yes. She's living a dream now, Robin. And only her heart can save her. If her love for you is strong enough, she'll survive.'  
  
'How can I help her? You don't really can, but stay with her. And tell her how you feel.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean support her, and love her.'  
  
Then Olwyn disappeared. Robin went back to the compound. He took his place again next to Marion.  
  
***  
  
She returned to her estate before night fell. While she was dismounting her horse, William came towards her.  
  
'Where were you?' He roughly grabbed her arm.  
  
'You're hurting me'  
  
'I asked where were you?'  
  
'I..I got lost' she said  
  
He let her go and left. Silently she started to cry. The next day she went to see Robin. She fell in love with him again. And they became lovers…  
  
***  
  
Marion entered the room. William was over by the fireplace  
  
'You've lied to me from the beginning! You're nothing but a stupid…'  
  
He stopped. She was crying. He was holding the letter in his hand. Her letter.  
  
She had written it a day ago. It was for him…  
  
If you want me to tell you that I love you, know that I won't. But I do. You know I do, I always have loved you, and I always will. But I mustn't. I love you more than I can ever love him. But it's wrong, so don't ask me if I love you. You know the answer in your heart; you've always known it.  
  
I've been cheating on my heart for 2 years now. I don't know how much longer I can take it. If he'd ever found out, I don't know what he would do. I do know, but I don't want to think about it.  
  
Yes, he's aggressive. But he has a softer side too. He's tender, and caring. He does love me. But he'll never be like you. He owns my body and my life, but you own my heart, and my soul.  
  
I'll carry his children; I'll have too. But I hope they'll have something from you.  
  
The next months will be hard on both of us. But it's a test, for both of us, for our love. Three months, I don't ask for more.  
  
Farewell,  
  
  
  
Your Marion.  
  
He was mad. He never had a clue she still loved Robin. He started hitting her. She didn't really tried to defend herself. She knew what happened then. She went down. Blood came from her nose and mouth. One moment he felt sorry for what he'd done, but when he looked at her letter, he only felt pain and anger. He was going to find Robin Hood and made him pay.  
  
He and Marion got married two years ago. She already knew and loved Robin back then, but he had disappeared. William had proposed once more to her then, and she had accepted, thinking Robin was death or far away.  
  
He ran of to the stables, saddled his horse and drove into the forest. He knew where to find Robin Hood. He'd come to him.  
  
He captured the girl and tied her up to a tree. She tried to scream, but the prop in her mouth made it difficult. It couldn't take long before the forest hero would turn up. He knew Robin was in the neighbourhood. And he wanted to see his blood! Robin must have had heard the girl scream when he took her from the village.  
  
He heard a horse. He hid himself in the tree.  
  
When Robin arrived he jumped, his blade shone in the sunlight and pierced into Robin's shoulder. Blood spoiled William's white shirt. He took a dagger and stabbed it into the outlaw's chest. It all went so quickly Robin didn't have a chance to think or to react. The dagger had hit his heart.  
  
'You won't have her! She's mine' William yelled.  
  
***  
  
A cut. Then a splash.  
  
The water in the river coloured red.  
  
The dagger had pierced his throat. A rattle, then he was gone.  
  
A fool's act. An act of love, of love for Marion.  
  
***  
  
It rained on his funeral.  
  
She wasn't crying. She was just standing there.  
  
'She's never loved me' he thought. 'I should've known better'  
  
He went to stand next to her. She didn't see him. He touched her shoulder. She didn't feel it. No one did.  
  
Only the others. They're waiting for him.  
  
He followed her home. She's packed his stuff. Even his father's blade. She was going to give it to the poor; he was death.  
  
***  
  
Since then he came to visit her, every night.  
  
At first she was scared and screamed. But then she knew it was William, haunting her down.  
  
'I'm not afraid of you, William! Just go!'  
  
He'd never had heard her so hateful. ' Just a bit longer' he thought, 'she'll crack in the end'  
  
She went crazy. Everywhere she looked she saw William, or her beloved Robin.  
  
She'd found Robin. He was lying there against the tree; a hole in chest, a large cut in his shoulder. His eyes open. The girl was still there, tied up. She freed the girl and mourned over Robin.  
  
She knew it had been William, and she knew it was William who was haunting her down now. She had to die too.  
  
***  
  
Marion tried to forget it all. But no chance; William haunted her.  
  
Robin was all around her; in her chamber, in the castle, in the garden. And William was haunting her.  
  
She couldn't take it any longer. She took a rope and made a noose. She went to her garden. Roses were blooming. She loved this place. It was her piece of heaven. And that's where she wanted to be. She climbed a tree, tied the rope to a branch, putted her head through the noose and jumped.  
  
A crack, her neck broke.  
  
Suicide. I seemed to be the only way to get rid of William.  
  
She heard someone calling her name. It was Robin  
  
'I'm here, Robin. William's gone.'  
  
***  
  
'He's gone! Robin, I'm here now!' She whispered.  
  
'Marion? Marion!' Robin was really overjoyed. Marion had finally woken up. Her fever had fallen already a couple of days ago and all that time he'd never left her side. He was there, holding her hand, caressing her face…  
  
'Did it hurt?' she asked.  
  
'What? Did what hurt, Marion?'  
  
'Dying.'  
  
'What?' Robin looked at her. She was awake. And she was better.  
  
'Did he hurt you?'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'William. Did it hurt when you were dying?'  
  
'Marion! I'm not death! Nor are you. What are you saying, my love?'  
  
'I'm not death?'  
  
'You've been unconsciousness, in some kind of a coma, for the past week.'  
  
'I'm not married to William?'  
  
'No! Luckily not.'  
  
He took her in his arms.  
  
'I didn't know what I would've done if I had lost you, Marion.' Robin said, 'I love you'  
  
Marion started to cry; Tears of joy.  
  
'I love you too, Robin. And I promise I'll never leave you again.'  
  
***THE END*** 


End file.
